In F. C. Copp et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I, 1983, 909–914, in the preparation of 2-phenylindan-1-one, 2-phenyl-2-phenylthioindan-1-one is obtained as an intermediate.
WO 97/20806 discloses cyclopentyl-substituted indan-1-one derivatives having inter alia antiinflammatory action.
WO 98/55439 discloses indan-1-one derivatives which are disubstituted at C2 and have antiinflammatory action.